


Снова стихи, Хиджиката-сан?

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Bakumatsu, Fanart, Gen, Shinsengumi - Freeform, Traditional Art, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Окита не может оставить Хиджикату даже после смерти
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou & Okita Souji
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Визуал G-T





	Снова стихи, Хиджиката-сан?

  
  
  
[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/I212Wb.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
>  `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/I21ltC.jpg" /></a></div>`   
> 
> 
> Галерея  
> 
> 
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137758) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137905) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136171) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138004)  
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217)  
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138217)  
> 


End file.
